


Просто «мой дорогой»

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон использует правильные слова.





	Просто «мой дорогой»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just "My Dear"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313198) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



В ходе карьеры Джона Уотсона как писателя существовало многое, что ему приходилось изменять. Но при этом его истории оставались правдивыми как в том, что широкая публика считала приемлемым, так и в уважении к людям, о которых он писал.

Иногда он погружался в долгие размышления, какие фразы нужно изменить.

_– Я не могу вас поздравить, Уотсон, ведь это не соответствует истине._

Большинство фраз было легко изменить. Он заменял настоящие имена вымышленными и не упоминал поцелуи, которые они разделяли после успешного завершения дела, и долгие ночи, когда они не спали вместе из-за сложных расследований. 

Но, как Холмс часто любил указывать, Уотсон был сентиментален. Были некоторые вещи, которые он не мог не оставить.

– Уотсон, нас арестуют, если вы будете столь легкомысленны, – ворчал Холмс, когда он позволял себе слишком много прикосновений между ними на людях. 

– Вы ведь доверяете только доказательствам, любимый, – хитро отвечал он. – Разговор – это просто разговор. Нас не поймают.

Но было нечто, что его читатели не могли знать, а именно – любимые Холмсом ласковые обращения к нему.

Кроме имени, «мой дорогой» было одним из самых любимых. Холмс использовал любую возможность этого обращения – будь то комфорт и безопасность их собственного дома или место преступления.

– Вы не проверите окно, мой дорогой?

– Только посмотрите на кровь на левом ухе! Замечательно, не правда ли, мой дорогой?

– Вы – удивительный, мой дорогой.

Уотсону нравилось такое обращение. Холмс, зная об этом, использовал его, чтобы заставить его покраснеть. Они были осторожны, когда рядом находились клиенты и ярдовцы, но как-то в понедельник, во время расследования, Холмс ошибся.

– Это же элементарно! Честно говоря, даже вы, Лестрейд, должны были это увидеть. Пойдёмте, мой дорогой.

Они оба замерли, когда Холмс понял свою ошибку и побледнел. 

– Уотсон, – добавил он, нервно усмехнувшись. – Мой дорогой Уотсон.

Кивнув Лестрейду, он поспешно ушёл.

Именно тогда Уотсон понял, что будет упоминать это обращение в своих историях. 

Ласковое обращение вместе с именем звучало чудесно, и вскоре он обнаружил, что заменяет каждое реальное «мой дорогой» вымышленным «мой дорогой Уотсон». 

Читатели ничего не поняли, а вот Холмс всегда хитро улыбался, когда встречал это в рассказах.

– Потрясающе, мой дорогой, – сказал он. – Я с нетерпением жду вашего объяснения вечером после расследования дела Уокера.

Уотсон засмеялся:

– Посмотрим.

– Да, мой дорогой.


End file.
